


may i have this dance?

by jaedori



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dongmyeong is mentioned!, Drabble, Grim Reapers, M/M, Prom, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, dongju is a grim reaper yay, dongju might be bad at his job, i blame 1thek for this, lowercases cuz why not, seoho is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaedori/pseuds/jaedori
Summary: where son dongju was the head grim reaper's younger twin brother and he was tasked to deliver geonhak's soul when the latter was at his prom but love struck dongju ended up dancing with him and maybe,,, he developed a little crush too.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	may i have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> a xido drabble because why not? interact with me on twt @hxtxrohun uwu lovelots

"so... xion, wanna destroy the dance floor with me?" geonhak offered with a soft smile pasted on his face.

dongju noticed that the other was glowing and he looks absolutely beautiful with his hair styled that way. geonhak was practically emitting grace and the angel of death was suddenly slightly flustered with the fact that he is standing close (read: awkwardly) beside the beautiful man.

"wait. what?" the grim reaper doesn't know if he heard it right. why. he wanted to ask. why would the beautiful king of prom kim geonhak dance with him when he just rejected the eight person who asked him for a dance. not counting seoho's proposal because of course he's just messing with geonhak. 

not that dongju was curious (or counting potential dates) of course. 

"son xion, do you want to dance with me?" geonhak asked again loud enough for the other table to hear it. dongju blushed at that. the grim reaper would never deny that the idea of dancing together under the artificial blue green lights of the venue did not cross his mind. 

geonhak sipped a bit from his wine glass before continuing. "i mean you said you're bored since your date ditched you." that. that was a lie but he can't tell geonhak that the real reason he was here at the prom is to take the his soul. 

"my friends are already on the dance floor, or maybe somewhere with their dates, i don't know." geonhak chuckled. "that's why i'm here drinking this cheap wine while i listen to you rant about your overprotective twin brother."

geonhak put down his wine glass. again, grace and beauty. geonhak can really put everyone in shame with his being. "okay ignore that." then he smiled at dongju. "i'm very much willing to listen to you, all night, but you look exquisite, stunning even. you're just really really beautiful and i'll regret it if i won't dance with you tonight." 

no. that was what dongnu was supposed to say. the grim reaper was here to take this very man's soul. the grim reaper was assigned to send him so he can finally break free from his (read: over protective) twin brother's care. the grim reaper was here to prove a point that he can do this job too. no. he should say no. 

dongju sighed as he remembered why he was here from the very beginning. the grim reaper was here so he wouldn't be just death's apprentice and become an official grim reaper too. kim geonhak, with his beautiful smile and equally beautiful voice, was supposed to be his first soul to send.

just say no. dongju whispered to himself.

but fuck. why can't he turn down kim geonhak's offer?

"uhmm." dongju hummed. time is ticking. in about an hour he's supposed to guide this man to the river that connects the earth and heaven. dongju chuckled at the absurd situation. he was supposed to guide him somewhere else not on the poorly designed dance floor. prom sucks by the way and maybe dancing with geonhak will make him feel a lot better. "sure?"

geonhak literally glowed as he silently shouted a mini 'yes!' before he took the other's hand. dongju blushed. for the nth time of the night. seeing the visible reaction from the other geonhak tightened his hold on the other as he lead him to the dance floor. 

"but i actually don't dance." dongju quietly admitted. embarrassed because he should have just declined the geonhak's polite offer and proceed to what he was supposed to do. take his soul. send him to the river. become a reaper. finish his job. 

but it was like geonhak's body was gravity constantly pulling him in and making him fall out of his structured objective. "it's cool, xion. i'll guide you." then geonhak placed dongju's hand on his neck. it burns. dongju almost commented but stopped himself. 

  
geonhak then proceeded to lightly place both his hand on the grim reaper's waist. carefully. as if he'll break dongju with the lightest touch. "is this okay?" geonhak asked dongju as he looked straight in the grim reaper's eyes. trying to read him. 

"yes. this is okay." but i'm not okay. dongju wanted to add.

he was the death that is supposed to take geonhak's soul. he was the death but why does it feels like he's the one dying from the other's piercing gaze.

"shit." the grim reaper cursed before enveloping the other into a tight hug. this is not part of the plan. but he never had one to begin with. "fuck everything or whatever we can just dance here forever." 


End file.
